universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Steven Star/Pokemon Marathon - Gold, Silver and Crystal
3 Years later, Pokemon Gold and Silver arrive for the upgrade Gameboy Color. Nothing will take away just how special the first generation of Pokémon was, but Generation II was where Pokémon really started to open up. This is mostly because of Ho-Oh arrive in the first episode of the Pokemon Amine and several other pokemons like Marill and Togeri arrive. (Thou, to be fair, 40 of the 190 pokemons was planned on being on Kanto before their hit a wall with the Gameboy limiting space to just 150 (Not counting Mew.)) Plot Gold and Silver is set (ironically) three year after the evert of Red and Blue. The game set in Johto, which is connect to Kanto via Inigo League. In New Bark City, Ethan (or Kris in Crystal/Lyra in the remake as a female players) visit Professor Elm to receives starter pokemon of Johto. Chikorita the Grass Pokemon, Cyndaquil the Fire Pokemon, and Totodile the Water Pokemon. After receives your pokemon and getting a Pokemon Egg for Elm, Silver arrive and fucking robbed the Pokemon Lab to gain his starter pokemon, which also ironically type advice to your starter. :l After giving the Egg to Elm, you’re encourages to journey across Johto and challenge the eight Gym Leaders and eventually the Pokémon League. However, during your journey, few members of the old Team Rocket return after Red defeated all of them and have plan on giving Giovanni back. SPOILER Same as before, win all 8 Gym Badges to advance the story. However, there still a hand full of story in Gold and Silver. Your rival, Silver, while not the driver-force compeer Gary, is still a interesting tale of him. Silver is a cruel, hateful, power-obsessed and physically abusive trainer you have even encounter in your adventure. He’s mostly want to became strong and hatred your guts after meeting you. Silver also shows a strong dislike of Team Rocket, as he’s the father of Giovanni and personally blame Team Rocket for failure of his father. But until those fucker that purely hated him for the lol, he did go into character develop during the journey when battling him a few time (even the Champion, Lance) and later learned how to take care for his Pokémon properly postgame. As for Team Rocket… you got me there. :l Team Rocket mostly do nothing in the game. Once meet in Slowpoke's Well, their mostly stay quiet until you reach Mahogany Town and shortly hijack the Goldenrod Underground & Radio Tower for their ultimate plan. The only real affect their have in the story is how the Radio Director reward you with the Wings to enter the area where hold the legendary mascot Pokemon. The Rainbow Wing being for the Bell Tower where Ho-Oh live. (Gold) and Silver Wing being for the Whirl Islands where Lugia live. (Silver.) Thou if you wondering, Ho-oh or Lugia don’t really has a prominent role in their games. (Until the remake, but that another story.) :l In Crystal however, Suicune, has a prominent role in the game's storyline. In Gold and Silver, Suicune and the other two legendary beast, Entei and Raikou, was awakening after you reach the Burnt Tower and start roaming around Johto. Crystal share the same effect, but Suicune will be constantly find in various locations throughout Johto with Eusine also been found. But after receiving a Clear Bell, you have a chance to battle and capture Suicune in the Tin Tower. Thou, Entei and Raikou still roaming to Johto. (The remake also have a similar thing, but again, another story.) Anyway, I got carry around, after gaining 8 Badges, you return to New Bark Town and head to the east where Kanto to enter the Pokemon League. After facing many trainers and go thought Victory Road, you enter the Indigo Plateau to face against the Elite Fours and the Championship, Lance, who took Red's place as Champion after he step down...But that still not enough. o-o Postgame After being the Elite Fours and became Championship, Elm gives the player an S.S. Ticket that allow you access to the S.S. Aqua to Kanto. This there, Red and Blue happen again. Collect another set of eight Badges from Generation I's Gym Leaders in any order, some certain events must be completed before some Leaders can be challenged. Few thing happen after all these year, man, much as Jasmine taking Koga, her father role, as a Gym Leader, Cinnabar Island is now fuck up with a volcano and Blanie Gym now being Seafood Islands, and GARY! MOTHER! FUCKING! OATS! BREAKFAST! IS! PANCAKES﻿!….is the gym leader of Viridian City, taking Giovanni place…watch Wardog’s Pokemon. :3 After getting all eight Kanto Badges. Oak allows them to venture Silver Cave, where you will face the Pokemon Master. From the last game, Red…and shit got real, so real that once beating Red, he disappear, truly ending this game. By god, Johto is truly the greatest adventure to can ever have in Pokemon. I dead fucking serious, two regions to travel, these game prove something. But did it’s improved the core game played. Gameplay/New Feature Following the same Pokemon rulebook, Gold, Silver, and Crystal added a number of features to Pokemon battle and balance it. One of the biggest change is that the Special stat is now break into Special Attack and Special Defense. Meaning that more Pokemon were now more specialized in battle. (In otherwise, no overpowered Special Attacker. :l) Speaking of type, Steel and Dark was introduced. These two types serve to balance to counter Psychic type Pokemon while belief Fighting-type Pokemon. This also change some moves with fix with each type. Thou sadly, because type still based on what move is physical and special, so expect Dark move being special attack and Steel move being physical…I confused. :( Gen 2 also added ALOT of them. I try to go over all of them. Pokemon can now hold item, where you can put on one pokemon and help belief their during battle. Gender was added to tell what pokemon is, thou that affect the stars in Gen 3. This also added bending, where one male and one female Pokemon have a lovely night and proceed a egg at the Daycare and can pass down moves and stats onto the baby. A time system have been added so that mean the overworld alway have day and night coming. New evolution was added with new way to doing it. (Thou some involved trading l:l) And the biggest change was how you can transfer pokemon from the first generation game to the second and back away. Bah Gwad so many stuff added in the game, it’s the best. How can they screwed it up? :3 Ok. there is one. :l Sadly, I can’t really find any problem with this Germination. I would compeer that there was only 100 pokemon, the gym leader, the elite fours, and even Team Rocket role without Giovanni. But there is one, The battery life. Due the battery storing saved life and real time clock, Copies of the Gold, Silver, and Crystal games typically lose the ability to save in a shorter timeframe than Red, Blue and Yellow. Expect to play these game on roms, because once these batteries run dry on these cartridge, the game stop working until you find a new battery…where are rare. Yea. Sad that this Generation is cured with this battery life. Again, the best way to play these game with roms…or the remake, Heartgold and Soulsilver. (Again, I go over that when Gen 4 hit.) :3 Result Gold, Silver, and Crystal are amazing game, and a step up the Pokemon Franchise. Being a squeal to Red and Blue. This game is a Masterful and deserve the praise they got. I really can't think of a bad point to make about these game beside the battery life. These game, oh my god. One of the de best! Will Hoenn do any better? Well… https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ixnyuxb7TEQ (SPOILER: I LOVED IT!!!! :3) Category:Blog posts